See You at the Finish Line!
by I'm-Modal-Soul
Summary: Racing was Velvet's hidden passion in life. The thrill of winning races excited her, but only as a fantasy. The closest she got to racing was her current gig as a grid girl model. So, it came much to her surprise to see Coco pop up in her life again, taking the racing world by storm. Velvet just didn't know she was going to be in the center of it all. [Velvet X Coco] [AU]


The vibrant sun beamed through the room's curtains as the sounds of an alarm grew more prominent with each passing second. A woman unceremoniously slept in an awkward position and wanted to keep sleeping. She had no sense of time or day, unaware if her duties involved College or work. Once she became lucid, everything started to click. Shortly, her phone buzzed again but in a different ringtone made for texting. Somebody's already trying to reach her this early. The screen on her phone said boss, letting her know she's working today.

_Dear Velvet Scarlatina, do not be late for the preliminaries. We need to make a grand start for the grand prix._

If she wasn't awake before, the message got her racing out of bed. Instinctively, she turned her tv on as she fixed her bed and room, finding her belongings on the floor after a late night study session. She paid close attention to the news while she tidied up her room and prepping for the day ahead.

There's leagues for sports and the Grand Prix was when rookies get placed on the map. If any team actually makes it there, then they will be watched like a hawk, just to see their efficiency and compared to the best in the game. For the woman sleepwalking to the showers right now, she would be able to gauge them very well. Her job title undersells her technical knowledge about racing and wasn't just a pretty thing to look at. Long brown hair that reaches down to the top of her thighs, a slender figure and a bright smile, she fit the bill for a race girl to a T. The pay was good for a side gig and she gets to watch these races up close with little distractions.

Velvet sighed as a mist of heat escaped once the curtains were tugged away. She glanced to the nearby clock to be sure she's on time and bounced on her toes to get dressed. The commentators on the news were explaining the first day and the schedule of said events.

"As such, since this is the first day of the event, all entries are going to drive a spec race vehicle for seeding. For the folks at home who might be confused, all cars participating will be exactly the same, from weight, to horsepower to even the tires and will be a true test of a driver's skill to win." A female news anchor followed up her male counterpart's comments on the purpose of the race.

"The drivers' previous records and today's results will give them a chance to secure a top 3 spot in tomorrow's race. They wouldn't ever achieve the top seed out of respect for the drivers' already qualified on the year prior but every advantage helps when going against veterans." Velvet's lips curled upward as today will be easy. A preliminary spec race doesn't draw a crowd, which means few cameras and very few interview questions where Velvet played dumb to not show up the reporters who expected a ditzy response.

Velvet dressed conservatively hen she left her apartment. Blue jeans, amber turtleneck sweater covering her arms up to the wrist and some comfortable black low top sneakers. She looked like a teenager heading to the mall to shop and not a racing model. She hid her work attire in a black duffle bag in one hand and her purse slung on her shoulder. The sun was out and there was little to any breeze going on. The race track should be nice and prime for drivers to perform and little to no reasonable mistakes should pop up.

She commuted to the station and hopped on her train and took an empty for herself. The middle of the week tends to give a peaceful commute and her earbuds definitely allowed her to enjoy her music and little of what personal time she had for herself. Arriving at her stop, it was another ten minute walk until she got to her destination, putting on a small smile as she greeted the security guards who checked her ID prior to letting her in.

While some might scoff or complain, she never complained about her outfits. An all yellow short-sleeve and short legged catsuit that hugged her body well and was glad her over the knee boots came in the mail yesterday. Checking herself in the mirror for any mistakes or sights she may have missed, she walked right out from the changing room and headed to the meeting room. She did stop on her way there to observe the few drivers who already arrived and were revving their engines loudly in the distance. It brought a smile to her face to see them up close. Returning to the task on hand, she would shortly arrive to her boss' room, waiting with some familiar faces too until he arrived with a stern look on his face. Adorned with a black Fedora, orange hair and his white suit. it's impossible to mistake Roman Torchwick, her boss, for anyone else

"Look, some of you are new and that's fine, but I'm hosting this meeting to go over ground rules. We've been blessed to host the grand prix this year and this means we'll be drawing a huge crowd, sponsorships, you get the picture? All I ask is everyone be on their best behaviour. Media, journalists and paparazzi will be stationed here more than usual. I don't want to deal with a scandal, because that will only ruin my profits that I will then be unable to share with you all." His elbows rested on the table and his hands gave his chin support as he eyed everyone. "Be careful on what you say and to whom, you never know if it's going to come back and haunt you or the organization as a whole. Now then, go out there and put on the best smile you can, they'll be watching very closely." He dismissed everyone, before tapping his desk right before anyone leaves. "If you encounter any problems, do not hesitate to come my way to have the matter resolved. My door's always open in case anyone has forgotten." After finishing his message, most of the girls proceeded to just walk about onto the entrance, where the media were trickling in and more and more drivers were observing the track and test driving..

It didn't take long before cameras were on Velvet, sizing her up for the constant flashes and keeping composure. Her outfit's sponsorships and branding only helped to further the reputation of the track and nothing else. She wasn't a grid girl for a certain team, no, that would give her a lot more flair and branding to work with. She did excuse herself to the media as she didn't want to miss the start of the race. Weaving through the congested traffic and trying not to draw attention to herself , Velvet found herself leaning against the railing where the formula one cars lined up. She wasn't the only one, as two crew veterans were chatting nearby and wanted a good view at the starting line.

"Keep an eye on car number 5."

"Why? It's just the pre-liminaries no? I doubt there's anyone who's a sleeper pick"

"No, there's a woman who was crushing the lower leagues and isn't taking any mercy. This is her debut in the grand prix and I doubt she's going to take this anything less than the real thing."

"What's her name so I can remember it?" The name to come out of his lips couldn't have been predicted by the introverted woman.

"Coco Adel."

Velvet's head snapped in their direction, knowing that name very well. Coco was a friend she knew back in high school for a semester before she just left during the summer and lost all contact. That was a rough patch for Velvet herself, since she didn't have much of a backbone and was an easy recipient for bullying. Coco was the new student who transferred in the middle of the year and took exception to the bullying. She backed Velvet up in her time of need and the rude girls left the two alone, but she was back to square one when Coco just stopped showing up without warning. Eventually, Velvet had to handle problems on her own, but having someone to rely on was wonderful and it all disappeared in a day. Regardless, Velvet cherished the time spent and is why she rooted for Coco to win.

Checking the scoreboard, she saw ADL listed last in a seeding of 16 racers. That's a tough hill to climb for any racer trying to win, let alone a spec race. The lights buzzed red from the onset, slowly falling down to the bottom row until it screamed green. Instantly, the powerful engines roared and the incredible machinery screeched off the line as the crowd roar. Velvet stepped away and went towards the media room, allowing herself to see several angles of Coco that regular streams and broadcasts can't see unless the broadcasts requires it.

The race started out slow as number five was testing the track and turns. Winding down hairpins and following the line designed by the drivers up ahead, she looked like a natural. However, once the second lap kicked in, that's when the show started for Coco. She floored her way through the straights and understood the corners far better, taking much more aggressive handling cues than her counterparts who were taking great lines and angle of entries but with far larger room for error. While some might stay a feet or so away form the guards, she was playing with fire by getting as near as three inches to the walls. In a long rung gamut in the hard cornering and braking, she would be entering the pit stops a lot more often but in a small eight lap circuit race? Coco's just flexing her ability to adapt on the fly. One by one, she rose form the sixteenth position and landing to the fifth spot with two laps remaining. The sudden jump of Coco's positions over the race drew the attention of the announcer and the crowd wanted to see if she can crack the top three spot. Velvet wanted to just stay and watch with amazement in the free flowing yet technical manner Coco's handling the course, but it occurred to her that she's on the clock and unless they changed things at the last second, she needed to wave the final lap flag for the drivers.

Trying not to crash into anyone on the way to the track. She can hear the PA announcer screaming in excitement that Coco took over the fourth spot. She'll have to watch this on replay and will want the whole thing on video. She stood overhead, white flag in hand and waved prior to the first place driver passing the soon to be finishing line for the next lap. Two more cars followed suit and right on time, was the fourth place driver, Coco. Velvet watched as the helmet wearing rider waved two fingers at her in an attempt to notice her. As the rest of the participants passed, Velvet turned around, watching the scoreboard above and the live feed on the jumbotron, as she's not the one to wave the checkered flag for the race. She watched Coco get boxed out with the preferred line to take by two cars above, not enjoying the idea of getting beaten and wanting her firmly stationed there. With already half of the lap driven, there was few opportunities for a takeover and that's without having drivers block the best racing line

In a turn of events in a straight away leading to a sharp turn, Coco took the outside lane heading into the dirt and grass area to slow her car down. The other drivers were forced to brake earlier than she did but it also allowed her a new angle to attack the coming turn while her opponents were behind her The risky play paid off as she jumped out to take second place, leaving those stubborn drivers in her rearview mirror with a grin. She can taste first place as she can see herself gaining on the first place driver but alas, she didn't have enough time. The checkered flag waved, signaling the end of the race and Coco took second place.

The fans who showed up for the preliminaries were above and beyond excited and wished Velvet had taken first but couldn't be upset. She secured better seeding tomorrow and ensured she has a better chance to grab the number one spot. Other drivers and crew members who attended muttered to themselves, realizing they might have a potential thread to the title this year, from a rookie no less.

Coco stepped out of her car, removing the helmet with a sigh and confirming to Velvet that it was indeed, the same person she was friends with back in high school. It didn't take long for media and crew members to crowd her, trying to get answers and Velvet didn't want to be involved in the commotion at all, stepping away from them. She did her job, posed for the camera and got to enjoy an exciting race. She doubts there's anything else that can improve how today went. But, she would definitely not expect what happens next.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" It was feminine, and one Velvet recalls all too well. Velvet turned to see Coco had followed her through the crowd and followed her. The brunette smirked with mischief, trying to tease but realized that it wasn't just any grid girl. "Velvet?!"

"Coco, you remembered me?" Velvet couldn't really withheld her surprise and a tinge of excitement that they got to see one another in the most unlikely place in their minds.

"Of course, how am I going to forget you? I had fun all those years ago and I begged my dad to stay but he already accepted a new offer in a different state, so I never got a chance to say goodbye. I did NOT expect you to be a grid girl however. A fine one at that." Coco took the time to assess her old friend's wardrobe and attire, especially the way it hugged her hips and waist. While Velvet knew she was eyed at when she wasn't looking, having it happen in front of her, by Coco no less made her hyper aware of how she looked. Her cheeks burned red as she covered herself up as if she was naked and on display.

"Hey! What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, it's just us girls commenting each other on our outfits no?" She flashed a toothed grin and then proceeded to move on. "I told you I was going to take second place."

"Huh?" This was the first time they've spoken in years, so Velvet couldn't connect the dots. "When?"

"When I flashed the peace sign. It wasn't for peace, it was me going for the second position. Those guys must be so pissed. I was holding that trick since the first lap in case they were going to do something like that." Coco showed to think outside the box to get her goals and Velvet understood it, finding it a trait that's consistent with her from the spent with her.

"I think what's more surprising was you understanding how much to let off the gas on the entry point and not allowing the grass to change your entry point and knowing if the other two hadn't break, there'd be a huge accident altogether. You made a huge call and told them to try to not bluff and they folded on demand." Velvet explained the tactic neatly and Coco raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Fascinating. I don't think too hard on the technical stuff. I go with my gut and I knew they weren't going to ruin their cars to keep me boxed out." At this moment, her phone began to ring, seeing her crew chief was trying tog et a hold of her. "Crap, the podium. I have to head back" She initially, took a step back, but turned to face her friend. "What's your phone number?"

"My number?" She was a bit shocked to be requested for such a thing after meeting after such a break.

"Yeah, I want to keep in touch this time. You never know, I might speak with your boss and have you be my personal grid girl." Coco was absolutely flirting with the shy brunette and said girl wasn't sure how to respond exactly. She just took it at face value and nodded.

"Alright." After the two exchanged numbers, Coco got another call and she sighed, raising her finger to let Velvet stay quiet while she answered. .

"Yes, I'm on my way now, a girl can't go to the bathroom after taking second place?!" Coco yelled into the phone without remorse for how it might sound for an outsider, but it was effective in quieting her crew chief. Once she hanged up, she chuckled to Velvet, who enjoyed the lie in an effort to speak with her a little more. "I'll see you around Velvet, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other often" With that, the driver soon sprinted back to where she was. It's not bad to be fashionably late. As for Velvet, she was still in shocked but she still needed to work for another hour and had homework waiting for her at home. Personally, Velvet doubts she'll get to see Coco often since they were in two different worlds and places. Likely, this was their first and last meeting in her head.

If only Velvet knew how inaccurate that description was.


End file.
